Sailor Kiva
by Kamen Rider Silver
Summary: As Kamen Rider Kiva, Usagi Tsukino fights to protect the human race. Then she meets a mysterious talking cat named Luna who helps her transform into Sailor Moon. Will the combined power of Kiva and Sailor Moon be enough to break the chains of destiny or will she be consumed by it? Warning: contains yuri, don't like don't read!
1. The Darkness Moon Princess

**Hello everyone, I am Kamen Rider Silver and welcome to my first fanfiction. I really hope that you get to enjoy what I brought for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Warning: The story will have yuri so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it.**

**Now, lets release the chains!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Darkness Moon Princess**

Usagi Kurenai, now known as Usagi Tsukino was sleeping in her bed peacefully, until the alarm clock rang. When she turned it off, she immediately went back to sleep, until a yellow colored, red eyed, mechanical looking bat floated to where he could see her face and said, **"Oi, Usagi, its time to wake up!"** The girl lazily opened one of her eyes to look at the funny looking creature, before closing it and turning to the other side of the bed.

"Give me five more minutes, Kivat." Usagi groggily said. **"There's no time, if you don't get up quick you'll be late for school again!"** said Kivat. "Ugh, fine!" the girl lazily replied. When she sat up, she looked at the only thing she had left of her father, the Bloody Rose.

_"Tou-san."_She thought to herself as she got out of bed.

After that, she quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and ran down the stairs, with Kivat flying right behind her.

When she came down, she paused to grab the lunchbox her stepmother, Ikuko, handed to her. Kivat flew inside Usagi's backpack as she ran out the door. After she and her partner were out, Ikuko started to stare and smile at where Usagi once was.

_" Otoya, Maya, I know you would be proud if you saw your daughter now!" _she thought happily_._

* * *

**(Insert Tourbillion: Break the chain)**

The scene soon started to fade, replacing the scene with a room full of rose petals and a throne in the middle with the Bloody Rose on the seat. Kiva was walking in a dark hallway leading to the room. As soon as he took the violin, he quickly looked at the camera, then switching with Usagi sleeping in a rose filled bed. Kiva is shown upside down with his awakened right foot in the air, then it switches to him riding his bike.

**(BakuBaku, Beating Heart! Kattobashite Kick it up!) **_BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! Knock out, Kick it up!_

Then, he is shown on his throne, with his servants Jiro, Ramon, and Riki walking to him. The scene shifts to Kiva once again, then switches to Usagi, Who is waking up in her Princess Serenity gown as she was looking at the camera.

**(BakiBaki, Burning Heart! Kimi Koso One and Only. (Wake Up! Wake Up!))** _BakiBaki, Burnin' Heart! You're my One and Only! Wake Up! Wake Up!_

Usagi and put the Bloody Rose on the wall. Then everything goes upside down as she looked at the camera.

**(Kimi ga sekai sonzai shiteru imi wo shiritakunai?)** _Don't you want to know why you exist in the world?_

Usagi tries to make a violin, then Motoko interrupts her and she starts to chase him around while Ikuko did a facepalm. The scene switches with her talking with her friends at school, then with the sailor scouts at the arcade.

**(BakuBaku, Beating Heart!(Beatin Beatin!) BakiBaki, Burning Heart! (Come up y'all!))**

Usagi and Rei each held a frame with a scene from the chapter. The scene shifts with Chains appearing on Usagi's body, then switches with scenes with Usagi as Sailor Moon, with Ami and Makoto holding up the frames. The chains become visible and starts to bind the girl. Then Minako holds the scene with Usagi as Kiva.

**(Soko ni kakurete temo nani mo hajimanai!)** _Even if you hide there, nothing will begin._

Kiva starts to look at a stained-glass window before the scene changes with Usagi pulling the chains off her and glaring at the camera.

**(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono ashi de kowase!)**_ Use that leg to break down that closed door._

Usagi lets Kivat sink his teeth into her hand and thrusts him forward while saying "Henshin!" and puts him on the belt. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter used their respective attacks while the area spinned. Usagi completes her transformation and becomes Kiva.

**(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazoete tomaranaide)** _There are countless worries that cannot be seen._

Usagi grabs the Bloody Rose and looks at the camera.

**(Unmei no rule yabutteku!) **_Break the rule of fate!_

Kiva is on his throne with the arms monsters beside him. The scene shifts to a mysterious girl. Then the camera goes to each of the arms monsters starting from Jiro, then Riki, and then Ramon.

**(Me ni mienai tsnagari shinjite ugoki dasou!)** _Believe in the connections that cannot be seen or move!_

Kiva pulls his fist back and destroys the window with a punch. The camera closes in on him, then he switches with Usagi, who glares at the destroyed window.

**(You got to change! Breakin' the chain!)**

**(Tobashiteke ashite e!) **_Fly to t__omorrow!_

**(Don't be afraid! The world is your stage! Go!)**

Kiva is shown on castle doran with his right foot in the air. The camera zooms out as he jumps down to do his rider kick. The camera revealed castle doran in all its glory, then Kiva kicked the camera and the title appeared.

**(BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! Kimi koso One and Only!)** _BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! You're my One and Only!_

**Sailor Kiva**

* * *

As Usagi and Kivat raced to school, hoping to actually get on time for once, they see a bunch of kids bullying an innocent black cat with a bandage on her forehead. **"Oi, Leave that poor cat alone!"** Kivat said as he flew out of Usagi's bag. When the kids saw the bat flying at them, they got scared and ran screaming. The cat looked shocked to see such an unusual creature saving her.

"Are you all right?" She asked the cat nodded in response, she started to scratch at where the bandage was at, hoping the girl would get the hint. "You want that bandage taken off?" the cat nodded again. When Usagi slowly took the bandage off, she was surprised to see a crescent moon shaped symbol on the cats forehead.

"Well, thats strange." She gasped when she remembered what she was supposed to do and dashed off before the school bell could ring. The bat went back to her bag as she was running.

She was finally at the school hallway. She was so close to the door, until...

RING!

The bell rung and when she came in the classroom, her teacher Ms. Haruna gave her a scolding look.

"You're late again, Usagi!" The teacher said.

"Hey, It was only a few seconds" Usagi said.

Teacher sighed before she told her to take her seat and begin class. A few hours later, class was over and Usagi was talking with her friend Naru.

"So you fought another Fangire last night?" Naru asked. She was the only one aside from her mother that knew what Usagi is and what she did for most of her life.

"Yeah, but this one got away. But, don't worry. I'll finish him for good next time!" Usagi said with confidence. Naru smiled at her friend. Then Usagi's other friend, Umino, walked in on their conversation.

"Hey, What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Uh, about the test, of course!" She answered. It was lucky for them that Naru was a good liar. "So, how do you think you did on the test, Usagi-chan?" She asked her blond friend.

"Oh, I didn't think I did too well, mainly because I didn't study." Umino interrupted before Usagi could say anything.

"Umino, Naru was talking to me first. As for the test, I think I did well enough considering how much I studied last night" Her friends were shocked to here that their friend had actually studied. Naru decided to brush it off for now.

"Anyway, want to go to Osa-P? My mom just got a new jewelry shipment today, and we're having a sale." Naru asked.

"Sure, and you're not invited" She said to Umino. His head dropped when they left for Osa-P.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In a dark place, a woman with a dark dress, pale skin and red hair with eyes to match, was gazing into a crystal ball with a rod under it as shadowy beings gathered around her.

"So no one has located the silver crystal yet?" She asked the crowd of monsters.

"Not yet, my lady." The crowd said in unison. She sighed as she continued looking into the crystal ball. "Our great ruler needs plenty of energy. If you cannot find the Silver Crystal, then let us give our ruler human energy."

Suddenly, a man materialized from of a blue flame that appeared in front of her. He had blond hair and wore a dark uniform.

"Queen Beryl" Jadeite said. "Allow that duty to me, Jadeite. My minion, Morga, has already begun gathering human energy."

"Very well, I will leave the rest to you" Beryl said.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Usagi and Naru were finally at Osa-P, which was currently packed with people, and Naru's mom was in the middle of it. Usagi started to look at the many jewels on display.

"Wow, these look amazing, Naru!" She said.

"That's right. They're part of a new shipment we've got. And thanks to the sale, we've gotten more customers"

"I see. Although, I don't want to be like her" Usagi pointed at a woman who was practically covered in jewels. Naru nodded in response. Then, they went to talk to Naru's mother.

"Hi, mom." Naru said. Her mother turned around and greeted them both. Usagi felt weird being around the woman but decided to introduce herself nonetheless.

"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino." She said as she did a small wave at her. Naru's mom took them to the counter and brought out a diamond ring. The two looked amazed at the piece of jewelry.

"This ring usually cost's 500,000 yen, but for you, I'll knock it down to 40,000 yen." Usagi was shocked to hear this, but was shoved away when one of the women overheard the deal. As she was nearly thrown out of the store by the customers, she decided to leave. While she was walking home, Kivat came out of Usagi's bag to talk to her.

**"Usagi, There's something strange about that woman." **He said to his partner.

"I know, I noticed that too. You don't think she's a fangire, do you?" Kivat shook his head.

**"It can't be. If she was a fangire, the Bloody Rose would have warned us about her." **Kivat suddenly gasped and flew away from an unnoticing Usagi.

"I guess you're right. But if she isn't a fangire, then what is.. OOF!" She was interrupted as she bumped into another girl. She had raven hair, brown eyes, and wore a gray school uniform. She got up and looked mad at the blond.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The girl said furiously. Usagi quickly got up and looked at her. She gasped at the sight of this beautiful girl and started to blush.

"I'm sorry. It wont happen again." Usagi said softly. The raven haired girl blushed at this and looked away from the blonds cute face.

"J-Just don't do it again alright?" Usagi nodded and watched the other girl pass by her. Before she was out of sight, there was only one question in the girl's head.

_"Who is she?" _

**"Oi Usagi, are you okay?" **Kivat interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him and nodded before continuing to walk home while Kivat flew ahead. Unbeknownst to them, the same cat they saved earlier was watching them.

_"I don't know how she got such a companion, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I've finally found her, Usagi Tsukino._

When she got home, she gave her mom her test results. She smiled and nodded to her before letting her go to her room. When she arrived in her room, she grabbed the Bloody Rose from the stand on her desk and started playing.

**(Insert Wataru Kurenai's violin solo)**

Kivat, who was on a violin-like perch, was enjoying the music. He loved it when his partner played her violin. Unfortunately the concert was interrupted by an uninvited guest.

**(Music Stops)**

Usagi stopped playing when she heard knocking on her window and saw the black cat she helped out earlier. She opened the window for the cat to come in. The cat jumped from the window and landed on her bed.

"So, did you enjoy my little concert?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"As a matter of fact I did. Where on earth did you learn to play like that?" The cat spoke. Usagi and Kivat were shocked and looked at each other, then turned back to the talking cat.

"You're not a normal cat are you?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am not. My name is Luna, and I am here for you, Usagi Tsukino." She was shocked to hear that this cat knew her name and became worried if she knew anything else about her.

"What do you want with me?" Usagi asked.

"I am here because you are the reincarnation of one of five protectors called the sailor scouts. You must find the other four so that you can protect the reincarnation of the moon princess."

"How can I do that?"

"By using this." Luna did a flip and summoned a golden pendant with a crescent moon symbol on it. "With this you can transform into Sailor Moon, a champion of justice. And in order to transform you must say 'Moon prism power, make up'." Usagi did as she was told and said the phrase. When the transformation was complete she was now in a sailor fuku with a bow on her chest, red boots, a mini-skirt and a golden tiara with a red jewel in the middle on her forehead. She was now Sailor Moon. But needless to say Usagi looked and felt ridiculous.

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Usagi-chan, you look so stupi-OOF!"** Kivat was angrily swatted by the blond and hit the wall next to her. He slowly slid down the wall with cartoonish spirals in his eyes while Usagi had an angry look with a tick on her forehead.

"Now's not the time to think about how you look, the people at Osa-P are in great danger" She gasped at what the cat said. She knew that thing that looked like Naru's mom wasn't really her, but she didn't know what.

"Ikuze, Kivat!"

**"Hai!"**

She quickly jumped out of the window and ran to Osa-P with Kivat following her to stop the monster from hurting any of the people there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mentioned jewelry store, every woman except Naru was unconscious. They were drained by the enchanted jewels they wore. Naru was being choked to death by an monstrous looking woman with demon-like eyes, wrinkled skin, sharp fingernails and a black dress. Luckily her savior arrived just in time as the Youma saw a shadowed figure slowly walking into the store.

"Who the hell are you?" The monster asked.

Sailor Moon took a look at the nearest body and sighed in relief knowing that they were just unconscious, then she turned her attention at the monster that held her best friend by neck and glared at it.

"Oi, didn't you hear me?! I said-" WHAM! She was interrupted as Sailor Moon quickly punched her in the face, knocking her down to the ground and also letting go of Naru. She quickly grabbed her friend before she hit the ground and gently brought her to the floor. Naru's eyes slowly opened to look at her savior, her vision was blurry but the presence felt familiar.

"Usagi...Chan?" Naru asked her savior. Usagi smiled at her before her friends eyes closed and became unconscious. Her attention now went to the youma, who had got up from the ground while she was tending to her friend.

"You're going to pay for that!" The youma yelled as she charged at her with her claws. Sailor Moon dodged to the side, then hit her with a couple of multi-punches to the chest along with an elbow to the face. The youma was sent backwards, but she wasn't done yet.

Every one of the women that were drained by the youma became her new slaves as they rose up with a yellow glow in their eyes. Sailor Moon was backed into a corner as she knew that she couldn't hurt the innocent people that were being controlled. Before the youma flew in to finish her off, a rose landed between them. They both looked up and saw a man in a tuxedo with a top hat, cape and a mask.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked her savior.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I must say I am very impressed with you, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said. "Not only did you prove yourself as a capable fighter but you haven't cried or tried to harm these people." He continued. Although the way he said it, it was almost like he was expecting her to cry during the fight.

While the monster was distracted by the masked hero, Usagi saw an opportunity and did a dive kick to it's face, then Luna came through the entrance to tell her something.

"Sailor Moon, you must finish it off,now!" Luna exclaimed.

"How do I do that?" She asked. She was also thinking of using 'that' to finish her off but she decided to hear Luna out.

"Just take off your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Action'! Usagi obliged her and took off her tiara, which was now glowing with magical energy. She now was getting what Luna was saying as she threw it like a frisbee at the still recovering youma.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon shouted while throwing the magical tiara. The youma screamed in horror before being hit by the magical object and turned to dust. As the youma was finally defeated, all the mind controlled women collapsed on the floor and the enchanted jewels destroyed themselves. Tuxedo Kamen smiled at the girl before disappearing from the place.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark place, the man named Jadeite was smirking as he was carrying a ball of energy in the palm of his hand until it disappeared and he was left annoyed.

"You failed, Morga, you fool."

* * *

Although the youma was dealt with their was still one problem left. At the Hikawa Shrine a familiar raven haired girl was just about done sweeping the grounds and was about to close the shrine for today. She heard footsteps and saw a man in a business suit and short hair coming up the steps.

"Sorry, if you want to pray go somewhere else." The girl said annoyed. Then she saw his face and eyes become covered with markings that looked like stained glass.

**"I'm afraid your the one who's going to be praying." **The man transformed into a monster with a horse for a head and blue stained glass armor. The miko brought out her sutras and threw them at the monster, which he cut with his claws before they connected. She decided to charge at him with her broom, but he took it out of her hand and crushed it before using that hand to grab the miko's throat and raising her up in the air. The girl in one last desperate attempt used what was the last of her strength to bring one more sutra to its head. But the monster took it out of its forehead and threw it away.

**"Sorry, but those don't work on people like me." **The monster said before continuing to choke the life out of the girl.

* * *

Back at Osa-P, Sailor Moon was just about to leave until she heard a sudden loud ringing coming from somewhere that she knew all too well.

"What is that infernal ringing?!" Luna yelled trying to find the source of the sound. Then she saw Usagi dash out of the jewelry store, with Kivat following her.

"Sailor Moon where are you going?" Luna was ignored as Usagi continued running to where the Fangire was.

* * *

As Rei's life was being choked out of by the Horse Fangire, he heard the sound of footsteps. he looked to his left to see a blond girl in a sailor fuku slowly walking up the stairs to the temple. He couldn't see her face except for blue eyes that were glowing in the moonlight.

**"Who the hell are you?"** the monster growled as he dropped the unconscious girl.

"Kivat!" The girl called to her partner as she took off her glove.

**"Yosha. Kivat, ikuze!"** The bat said excitingly. Usagi grabbed him from the air and put his face near her right hand as she pressed a button on his head, opening his mouth.

**GABU!**

A sound frequency emitted from him as his teeth sinked into her hand, summoning stained glass-like markings on her face. Chains also wrapped around her waist until they became a crimson colored belt with the same kind of markings. She thrusted Kivat where the Fangire was.

"Henshin!"

She hooked Kivat's legs onto the belt and let him go. While he was hanging from the belt, sound waves became visible on him. Quicksilver consumed the girl, quickly transforming her until it shattered and became armor.

She now had a black bodysuit with some veins visible on the muscles. Her chestplate with a silver vest and gloves were blood red, which had veins of their own and the armguards and right boot looked like bat wings covered in chains. This was Kamen Rider Kiva. The kaijins eyes were wide before it became a face of fury.

**"YOU AGAIN, KIVA!"** He roared as he let go of the unconscious girl and charged at Kiva.

The Rider and the kaijin charged at each other. Kiva was clearly the strongest as she grabbed him by the throat and threw him down the stairs she came from. The fangire rolled down the steps until he was now on a sidewalk. Kiva quickly jumped high from the temple steps to continue their fight.

**"I'm going to finish you this time!" **The fangire said angrily.

"My thoughts exactly!" she said.

They slowly walked in the middle of the empty street until it became a sprint. They soon stopped their sprint and collided. The kaijin grabbed her from behind until she started to thrust her elbow on his stomach, forcing him to let her go. She turned around and kneed his head a couple of times before she continued with a series of multi-punches ending with a one-two punch and a backhanded fist.

The kaijin was sent a small distance but quickly got up and put his left arm near his face. He slammed his right arm on it, shattering some of the stained glass until it morphed into a sword on his feet. He kicked it up, grabbed it and proceeded to slash Kiva multiple times until he stabbed her with it, Or did he? It was revealed that Kivat grabbed it with his mouth. This shocked the fangire as the bat was starting to laugh at him.

**"Not even close!"**

Kiva then proceeded to swat the sword out of his hand and do another couple of multi-punches, followed by a backhand fist. He was sent down on the ground and when he looked up he saw Kiva slowly walking to him, ready to finish him off.

**"Lets finish this, Usagi." **Kivat said.

"Right, this time he won't escape." She said

She grabbed some type of whistle with a red bat-like marking on it from the right side of her belt, then put it on Kivat's mouth and brought it down.

**WAKE UP!**

The hero went into a crouching position and threw her arms apart before crossing them near her face as the moon became crescent. She threw her right leg in the air and suddenly the chains that were on it broke apart revealing blood red wings and three glowing jewels. She jumped high in the air in an upside down position before spinning herself around and bringing her leg down at the fangire. He was just getting up until he saw what was coming at him. She yelled out her finising move.

DARKNESS MOON BREAK!

She slammed her opponent back down on the ground, creating a crater that looked like a bat insignia. The creature became more stained glass before he exploded, leaving behind what was left of his soul.

**"We should call Doran." **Kiva nodded. She brought forth another fuestle from her belt and put it in Kivat's mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

In another part of the city, the center of a building was being folded apart, revealing a dragon with what looked like a castle on its back. The beast roared and left the building while the floating building with Kiva's symbol under it slammed on the building under. It flew to where Kiva was and quickly gobbled up the glowing soul, swallowing it and flying back.

**"I hope you chewed before you swallowed!"**

Kiva slowly looked behind her to look at the same girl that she saved tonight. The girl looked on in amazement as her hero turned around and walked out of the area. Before he was out of sight, there was only one question in her head.

_"Who is he?"_

But they weren't the only ones there. In an alley near the miko, a mysterious girl was watching the entire thing and whispered one word when she looked at the mysterious hero.

"Kiva."

* * *

As soon as she was out of the miko's sight Kivat came off of the belt and Kiva transformed back into Usagi, and luckily it was before Luna found her.

"There you are! Where were you and why did you run?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that there was somewhere I had to go." Usagi said as she headed home. Luna gave her a questioning look before following her.

Then the scene started to become consumed by chains.

* * *

_**On the next Sailor Kiva**_

_**?: It's nice to meet all of you!**_

_**Usagi: There's something odd about that girl.**_

_**Luna: Usagi Tsukino, who or what are you?**_

_**?: Watch where you're going, Odango Atama**_

_**Usagi: Just what do you think music is?! Unforgivable!**_

_**WAKE UP! Break the chains of destiny!**_

* * *

**And that is my first fanfiction. With Sailor Moon Crystal coming soon I decided to make this fic first. Plus Kiva was one of the first Kamen Riders I ever watched and Sailor Moon is what introduced me to anime.**

**The next chapter will be based on an episode of Kiva featuring an oc. If you watched the series then you probably know what episode I'm going to use.**

**Please Read and Review, and if you want to see what else I have in store then check out my preview fic or pm me about my future works. **

**That'll be all for today, later.**


	2. Dark Melody

**Welcome back everyone. I hope you're ready for more of kick-ass Usagi. My next chapter is an all Kiva chapter featuring an oc, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider. I only own my ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dark Melody**

The day after Usagi defeated both the youma and the fangire, everyone started to talk about what happened back at Osa-P while Usagi was talking to Naru about what really happened.

"So you're the one who saved me last night, Usagi-chan?" Naru asked her friend. She wondered if she was 'you know who' during the whole thing.

"That's right, although it wasn't as Kiva. That wasn't until I fought and killed the fangire from the night before." Usagi told Naru. Naru was glad that Usagi took care of the fangire but was curious about how she saved her without Kiva.

"So if you didn't save me as Kiva how did you do it?" Naru asked. Usagi was about to speak until her teacher, Ms. Haruna, interrupted them with an announcement.

"Everyone listen up, we've got a new student that would like to introduce herself to us today!" Ms. Haruna announced. A female student in the back walked to front of the class to introduce herself. She had light skin, long, dark brown hair that ended at her back with eyes to match and was wearing a simple school uniform. The new girl then bowed in front of the class with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Megumi Keisuke. It's nice to meet all of you!" The new student said with a smile.

* * *

**(Insert Tourbillion: Break the chain)**

The scene soon started to fade, replacing the scene with a room full of rose petals and a throne in the middle with the Bloody Rose on the seat. Kiva was walking in a dark hallway leading to the room. As soon as he took the violin, he quickly looked at the camera, then switching with Usagi sleeping in a rose filled bed. Kiva is shown upside down with his awakened right foot in the air, then it switches to him riding his bike.

**(BakuBaku, Beating Heart! Kattobashite Kick it up!) **_BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! Knock out, Kick it up!_

Then, he is shown on his throne, with his servants Jiro, Ramon, and Riki walking to him. The scene shifts to Kiva once again, then switches to Usagi, Who is waking up in her Princess Serenity gown as she was looking at the camera.

**(BakiBaki, Burning Heart! Kimi Koso One and Only. (Wake Up! Wake Up!))** _BakiBaki, Burnin' Heart! You're my One and Only! Wake Up! Wake Up!_

Usagi puts the Bloody Rose on the wall. Then everything goes upside down as she looked at the camera.

**(Kimi ga sekai sonzai shiteru imi wo shiritakunai?)** _Don't you want to know why you exist in the world?_

Usagi tries to make a violin, then Motoko interrupts her and she starts to chase him around while Ikuko did a facepalm. The scene switches with her talking with her friends at school, then with the sailor scouts at the arcade.

**(BakuBaku, Beating Heart!(Beatin Beatin!) BakiBaki, Burning Heart! (Come up y'all!))**

Usagi and Rei each held a frame with a scene from the chapter. The scene shifts with Chains appearing on Usagi's body, then switches with scenes with Usagi as Sailor Moon, with Ami and Makoto holding up the frames. The chains become visible and starts to bind the girl. Then Minako holds the scene with Usagi as Kiva.

**(Soko ni kakurete temo nani mo hajimanai!)** _Even if you hide there, nothing will begin._

Kiva starts to look at a stained-glass window before the scene changes with Usagi pulling the chains off her and glaring at the camera.

**(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono ashi de kowase!)**_ Use that leg to break down that closed door._

Usagi lets Kivat sink his teeth into her hand and thrusts him forward while saying "Henshin!" and puts him on the belt. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter used their respective attacks while the area spinned. Usagi completes her transformation and becomes Kiva.

**(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazoete tomaranaide)** _There are countless worries that cannot be seen._

Usagi grabs the Bloody Rose and looks at the camera.

**(Unmei no rule yabutteku!) **_Break the rule of fate!_

Kiva is on his throne with the arms monsters beside him. The scene shifts to Megumi for a short time. Then the camera goes to each of the arms monsters starting from Jiro, then Riki, and then Ramon.

**(Me ni mienai tsnagari shinjite ugoki dasou!)** _Believe in the connections that cannot be seen or move!_

Kiva pulls his fist back and destroys the window with a punch. The camera closes in on him, then he switches with Usagi, who glares at the destroyed window.

**(You got to change! Breakin' the chain!)**

**(Tobashiteke ashite e!) **_Fly to t__omorrow!_

**(Don't be afraid! The world is your stage! Go!)**

Kiva is shown on castle doran with his right foot in the air. The camera zooms out as he jumps down to do his rider kick. The camera revealed castle doran in all its glory, then Kiva kicked the camera and the title appeared.

**(BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! Kimi koso One and Only!)** _BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! You're my One and Only!_

**Sailor Kiva**

* * *

Every boy in the room looked at the new girl with hearts in their eyes, while some of the girls had looks of jealousy. Usagi was the only one unaffected and smiled at the girl before feeling someone poke at her shoulder.

"Hey Usagi, I recognize that girl." Naru whispered.

"What do you mean, have you met her before?" Usagi asked Naru. She shook her head in response.

"No, but I do know who she is. That girl is a professional model!" The blond was shocked to hear this but was starting to remember something. Last week she looked at a magazine that her mom bought and while looking through the pages she saw a picture of the same girl the two were talking about. She also remembered Kivat catching her with the magazine and teasing the hell out of her for it and swatting the cartoonish creature into a wall for his teasing, but that was another story.

After class, Naru decided to head home while Usagi found Megumi alone in the hall and decided to talk to her.

"Yo, the names Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said as she brought out her hand for her to shake.

"Megumi, Megumi Keisuke" She told her name as she shook her hand.

"Is it true that you're a model?" Usagi cut to the chase, then Megumi sighed.

"Yeah, but I wanted a good education, so I enrolled here." Usagi could understand that the brunette wanted to be known for more than just her good looks.

"Hey, do you want to hang out some time? There's this cafe that I always like to go to." The brunette offered..

"Sure, we could go right now if you want." Megumi nodded. The two girls left school and headed to the new cafe.

* * *

As they were nearing the cafe, the two started to talk about other things but got distracted and bumped into someone. The man they bumped into had short black hair with a green jacket, gray pants, and a black shirt underneath the jacket.

"Oi, watch where you're going, Odango Atama!" When Usagi heard the insult she turned around furiously and met the man face to face while Megumi was watching.

"Who do you think you are insulting me like that, you jerk!" Usagi exclaimed.

"You deserved it considering how you bumped into me like that, Odango Atama!" The man said back. Before they could continue arguing, Megumi decided to come between them.

"Look, I'm sorry about my friend bumping into you, but unless you want to cause a scene I suggest you leave!" Megumi said while giving a stern look to the man. Finally he decided to let it go and walk right past them. As he continued walking, Usagi started to feel a familiar vibe, almost like she's seen him before.

_"Why does he look so familiar to me?" _Usagi thought as she saw him walking. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Megumi's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded before they decided to continue walking.

* * *

Finally they reached their destination. It was a small building with the words 'cafe maid'amour' on top of the entrance. When they went inside they saw that there was only one couple in the place with a man that looked to be in his late 30's behind the counter cleaning a cup. The man looked at them with a smile.

"Oh, welcome back Megumi-chan, and you've brought a friend with you." Megumi nodded and nudged Usagi to introduce herself. The blond walked forward and gave him a slight bow.

"Hello, my names Usagi Tsukino." The man was surprised to here the girls last name, remembering a certain bluenette in her youth always coming to this cafe.

"Ohhh, so you're Ikuko's kid?" Now it was the blond's turn to be surprised, knowing that this man somehow knew her stepmother.

"You know my mother?" Usagi asked the man.

"Oh yeah! In fact, she came here almost everyday. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't told you about this place." Hearing this Usagi started to think about why her stepmother didn't tell her about this cafe if she was actually here. Megumi decided to change the subject before it got too tense.

"Hey master can you make us some coffee?" Megumi asked.

"Actually, I don't drink coffee." Usagi told Megumi. She never did like the taste of the hot drink.

"Oh, then just one for me then." The man called 'master' nodded and prepared her coffee while Usagi and Megumi went to the nearest table to chat.

* * *

As all of this was going on, a simple man was doing a jog around town. He soon stopped to take a quick break, but then heard the sounds of a violin. He suddenly became hypnotized as he followed the sounds to the source. He was soon at a grassy wide open field and in the center was a woman who wore a white dress and was playing a violin. The woman had her eyes closed while she played her song, luring the hypnotized man into her trap. When her eyes opened, her eyes and part of her face started to show stained-glass markings and transparent fangs started to appear behind the allured man.

* * *

Back at the cafe, Usagi began to talk about her career to her new friend.

"So you're a Violinist?" Megumi asked with interest.

"That's right, and I can also create and fix violins as well as I play them" Usagi said with pride.

"Wow, maybe I can visit your house sometime and see you play myself." Megumi said. Usagi was about to tell her about how her talent was inherited by her father until she heard a familiar sound. The sound of the Bloody Rose went to a frequency that only Usagi and a certain golden bat could hear. Usagi quickly got up to leave before Megumi looked up at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked with concern.

"Gomen, but I just remembered something important. We'll talk another time, alright?" Usagi said as she left the cafe and leaving a confused Megumi alone.

* * *

Before the fangs could even touch the poor victim, something pulled the man back and it was revealed to be none other than Kivat. The action caused the hypnotized man to come to his senses, and then ran screaming when he saw the flying creature and the woman. Usagi finally came to the scene and watch the man pass by her before she got the attention of the fangire.

**"So you're Ikuko's brat huh? I owe that bitch quite alot!"** The woman said before she transformed into what looked like a humanoid octopus with stained-glass all over it's body. Usagi glared at the monster that insulted her step-mother before summoning her partner.

"Kivat!" Kivat flew to his partners side.

**"Yosha!" **Kivat blurted before letting Usagi grab him and pressed the button on his head.

**"Gabu!" **Kivat's mouth opened and sinked his teeth into Usagi's left hand, causing veins to appear on her hand along with the stained-glass markings on her face and the red belt around her waist.

"Henshin!" She thrusted her partner forward before hooking him onto her belt and let him go. Soundwaves came out of the metal bat as quicksilver soon consumed her and once again transformed into Kiva.

Kiva charged at the fangire and flipped her to the ground. When the monster got up she started punching it multiple times in the chest and ending with a boot kick. The octopus fangire retaliated by spitting a bunch of dark energy balls from what was supposed to be her mouth. Kiva dodged them by rolling to the side and gave her a flying kick to the face, knocking her down on her back again.

As Kiva looked down on her, ready to finish her off, Usagi's friend Megumi stepped into the fray. After Usagi left the cafe she grew a bit suspicious and went to follow her. When she was finally catching up with her, she saw the sight she was seeing now. But this wasn't the first time she saw the mysterious rider.

* * *

_It was about night time and Megumi was just leaving the cafe. She suddenly felt the ground shake as she was heading home and then ran to find the source. When she came through an alley she saw a raven-haired girl in a miko dress staring at something. She turned to the direction the miko was looking and saw a man with a bat-shaped helmet, a blood red chestplate with silver armor and a right boot that looked like chained up bat wings. She watched as he summoned what looked like a dragon with a castle on it's body and let it consume a small white light with a rainbow aura. As the mysterious person looked at the miko and then walked away from the scene, there was one word she whispered._

* * *

"Kiva!" Megumi said aloud as she brought out a small metal crossbow and shot it at Kiva. Kiva sensed the incoming shots and deflected them with her right arm. When Kiva looked to the source she saw Megumi with a weapon in her hand and silently gasped in shock.

_"Megumi-chan?" _Usagi thought in shock before suddenly being hit by the fangires dark energy orbs. The octopus quickly got up and ran away from the place and before Kiva could chase her she was once again fired upon by Megumi and decided to run the separate direction the fangire went with Megumi chasing her.

When she ran far away enough from the dark-haired girl, Kivat flew off of the belt, immediately transforming her back into Usagi who started to breathe heavily from all the running she did. As Megumi looked like she was finally catching up with Kiva she found her friend Usagi panting heavily and ran to help her.

"Are you all right, Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded. Then Megumi asked another question.

"Where were you?" Megumi asked with a bit of suspicion.

"I was on my way back to my house to get my violin so I could play it for you, then I decided to run back but got tired." Usagi lied. Luckily it worked as Megumi gave her a soft smile.

"You didn't have to do that for me. I could have waited until we got to your house." Megumi said in a slightly serious tone. "In fact, why don't we go their right now?" she continued. Usagi was about to answer before she heard a phone ringing and saw Megumi bring out a cell phone.

"Hello?" She started talking to the person through the phone. "Huh, right now!? Ugh, fine I'm on my way." Megumi sighed before she hung up the phone.

"Sorry Usagi-chan, but I have to go. Maybe you can give me a concert another time, okay?" Usagi looked a bit disappointed but then gave her a small smile and nodded at her. As Megumi walked away from the place, Kivat flew back to Usagi's side.

"Kivat, there's something odd about that girl." The blond said to her partner.

"Yeah, and how did she know about Kiva?" Kivat responded.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something about her that she doesn't want us to know." Usagi decided it would be better to talk about this at home and started to walk back. But as they were leaving, a familiar black cat appeared out of an alley and unfortunately for the two saw the whole thing earlier, including the blond's transformation.

_"Usagi Tsukino, who or what are you?" _Luna thought before she followed the two back home.

* * *

Meanwhile the fangire who ran away went behind a nearby tree and changed back to her human form. She appeared to be very angry.

"That damned blond, how dare she interrupt my meal!" The fangire woman said furiously. "Lucky for me my violin wasn't damaged, and I know exactly who to use it on next." The woman gave a sinister smile while also showing stained-glass on her face and eyes.

* * *

Usagi and Kivat had arrived at their home. Afterwards they went to Usagi's room a found Luna on the bed giving them a mean look.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Usagi asked her cat companion.

"Who are you really?" Luna spoke. The question surprised Usagi and made her hope that she didn't mean what she thought it did.

"W-What do you me-" She was interrupted.

"I saw you transform!" Luna exclaimed. Usagi gasped at the cat and then started to look at the ground with the metal bat trying to comfort her.

"Answer me! Are you a youma? Because if you are..." She saw Usagi shake her head and sit down on the desk chair.

"I'm definitely not a youma, but I'm not entirely human either." The blond told the cat.

"Then what are you?" Usagi sighed and began to tell the talking cat of her true origins.

* * *

In another location, Megumi was participating in a photoshoot. As a model she always had to do this sort of thing. She was now currently wearing a red tank top, a brown leather jacket with a black skirt and boots to match while striking different poses. Then the photographer ordered everyone to take a break. A woman came along and gave Megumi a cup of water. She started to drink the cup until she heard music. Everyone around her became invisible as she was hypnotized by the music and was being lured out of the building.

Megumi was soon lead to a stage and the one responsible was the same woman from earlier playing her violin to hypnotize the girl. The woman had her eyes closed the entire time while playing her violin. Then the transparent fangs appeared behind Megumi, ready to take her life energy

* * *

Back at the Tsukino residence, Usagi just about finished telling Luna about herself, but she still had some questions to ask.

"How long exactly have you been Kiva?" Luna asked.

"For about a few years. I've managed to fight in secret until now." Usagi said.

"Where did you learn to fight so well back at Osa-P?"

"From the arms monsters they were once friends with my real father and taught me how to fight." Suddenly, The Bloody Rose made a buzzing noise. Then they heard another sound, the sound of the fangire woman's violin. Usagi knew exactly what to do as she grabbed the Bloody Rose and began playing it.

* * *

The music of the Bloody Rose disrupted the hypnotic melody of the other woman's violin and snapped Megumi out of her trance. When she finally snapped out of it, she saw an angry looking woman with fangire markings all over her face. She knew that this thing was a fangire and brought out her gun, which she switched into a chain-whip and whipped the Violin out of her hands. Tentacles came out of the woman's back and quickly grabbed the violin from the air before the woman transformed into the octopus fangire once again and let one of the tentacles wrap around the brunette's neck.

* * *

The Bloody Rose started to ring in its usual tone once again as Usagi and Kivat along with Luna started to leave the house to where the fangire was. They were soon at the theater and saw Megumi being choked by one of the fangires tentacles. Usagi was about to interfere until a rose flew in and cut the tentacle in half. As Megumi gasped for air she looked up to her savior and looked up to see a masked man in a tuxedo along with a cape and top hat, this was Tuxedo Kamen.

"Music should be used to entertain people, not to lure good people into your evil trap!" Tuxedo Kamen said. While the fangire was distracted by the man, Megumi shot at the monsters violin, destroying it instantly. The woman turned to the brunette furiously.

**"You bitch!"** Reflections of the fangires human form appeared on the stained glass on her body then soon disappeared and started to charge at the girl before she was kicked into the stage by someone. Earlier on after Tuxedo Kamen arrived Usagi hid somewhere and transformed into Kiva and did a flying kick to the fangire's right side. Luna watched astounded as she saw Usagi fighting as if she did it all her life against the kaijin. Kiva went to the stage and hit the Fangire with a couple more multi-punches along with an elbow. The fangire quickly bolted out of the theater and into a hallway while Kiva made chase.

When Kiva finally made it to the hallway she walked slowly and looked around so that she could search for the fangire. Unknown to her, It was right above her as Kiva nearly passed by her and threw a tentacle at the masked hero. Suprisingly, Kiva without looking behind, grabbed the fangires tentacle and pulled the kaijin straight down on her face. As the fangire was starting to get up, Kiva wrapped more of the tentacle around her wrist and used both her hands to pull her right to her face then pushed her into a wall.

"Just what the hell do you think music is?!" Kiva yelled furiously.

**"My meal ticket." **The fangire growled.

"Unforgivable!" Kiva quickly dragged the monster to a nearby glass window and threw her out of it. Kiva jumped out too and brought out the fuestle with the red bat marking and put it into Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Kiva once again spread her arms out to her sides then crossed them near her face as Kivat flew out of the buckle and day turned to night. The moon became slowly became crescent while Kiva raised her right boot in the air and the chains on it broke revealing bat wings and a blood red boot with three glowing jewels on it. Kiva jumped upside down in the air then back down when she said her finishing move.

"DARKNESS MOON BREAK!"

The attack connected to the fangires face and sent her into a nearby wall with a Kiva shaped crater showing behind her. The stained glass all over her body soon glowed, then she shattered into a million pieces, leaving her soul behind. Then Castle Doran came flying from the same building and quickly consumed the fangire's soul before flying back. Kiva was about to leave until she heard someone talking to her.

"Who are you?" Kiva looked on top of the building and saw Tuxedo Kamen on the rooftop. She then responded with her name.

"Kiva."

As Kiva continued walking, Megumi came out of the Building and saw Kiva leave. It angered her that she was barely able to do anything against the fangire other than destroy her violin and let Kiva do most of the fighting. But she vowed that she would be stronger one day and defeat not only the fangires but Kiva as well.

_"I will defeat you, Kiva!" _

* * *

It was now night time and Usagi was in her red pajamas ready to go to sleep. Kivat was already asleep on his violin like perch while Luna was laying down on the bed. Usagi looked at the full moon from the window as she remembered the events of today and thought about her new friend Megumi.

_How does she know about Kiva and the fangires? And what does she have against them? Who are you, Megumi-chan?" _She asked these questions in her mind before closing her eyes and finally went to sleep.

The scene shifted to Megumi's house. She was on her couch talking to someone on phone about a certain 'rider gear'. Then when the conversation was over she hung up the phone with a smirk on her face.

_"The next time we meet Kiva, I will kill you."_

The scene once again became surrounded by chains until it became entirely consumed.

* * *

_**On the next Sailor Kiva:**_

_**?: You will have a tragic reunion with someone from your past.**_

_**?: The path of the devil shall let you do whatever you desire.**_

_**Umino: What's the matter Usagi, don't you like bad boys?****  
**_

_**Kiva: Your fortune is death!**_

_**?: You've really grown haven't you, Nee-chan?**_

_**Next time: chapter 3: House of Misfortune**_

_**Wake Up! Break the chains of destiny!**_

* * *

**And Chapter 2 is done! I know Megumi Keisuke isn't really an original name but please just deal with it alright? Also for the next few chapters, Megumi will not make an appearance. There are reasons for this but just trust me. I'm also planning on releasing one of my other fics sometime this week. That's all for now, later!**


	3. House of Misfortune

**In honor of the finally released Sailor Moon Crystal, I give you another chapter of Sailor Kiva. Enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: House of Misfortune**

Usagi was in bed once again this time she had a bat based alarm clock that started to ring but it didn't really have any effect on the sleeping blond. When that wasn't enough the bat and cat came together and yelled "WAKE UP!" in unison to wake her up. It seemed to work as Usagi sat up and looked at them groggily. Then she looked at the clock and ran out of the bed.

"Dammit, I'm going to be late again!" Usagi got dressed, brushed her teeth and ran to school. When she got there she was already late and Ms. Haruna told her to stand in the hallway. Umino for some reason also joined her.

"Why are you out here with me, Umino-san?" She asked him.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Usagi knew the real answer to that but decided to reject him later. A few hours later and school was over and Usagi saw Umino trying to ask Megumi out.

"If you won't go out with as as a date then why don't we go out as friends?" Umino asked. Megumi shook her head in response.

"Sorry Umino-san, but I already have plans today." Megumi turned her head to look at Usagi before leaving. Usagi walked up to Umino with her arms crossed.

"So how did it go?" Usagi asked plainly. Umino sighed before turning to her.

"She said she had other plans." Umino said with his head down. Usagi lightly patted his head.

"Gomen ne, Umino san. Well at least you were smart enough to know that I was going to reject you." Usagi said jokingly and walked away.

Poor Umino was left alone with his head down. But then he brought out a portable handheld device with a picture of Usagi and Umino as a couple on the screen. By seeing this he smiled and decided to not give up yet. He would keep finding a way to get a date with Usagi.

* * *

**(Insert Tourbillion: Break the chain)**

The scene soon started to fade, replacing the scene with a room full of rose petals and a throne in the middle with the Bloody Rose on the seat. Kiva was walking in a dark hallway leading to the room. As soon as he took the violin, he quickly looked at the camera, then switching with Usagi sleeping in a rose filled bed. Kiva is shown upside down with his awakened right foot in the air, then it switches to him riding his bike.

**(BakuBaku, Beating Heart! Kattobashite Kick it up!) **_BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! Knock out, Kick it up!_

Then, he is shown on his throne, with his servants Jiro, Ramon, and Riki walking to him. The scene shifts to Kiva once again, then switches to Usagi, Who is waking up in her Princess Serenity gown as she was looking at the camera.

**(BakiBaki, Burning Heart! Kimi Koso One and Only. (Wake Up! Wake Up!))** _BakiBaki, Burnin' Heart! You're my One and Only! Wake Up! Wake Up!_

Usagi puts the Bloody Rose on the wall. Then everything goes upside down as she looked at the camera.

**(Kimi ga sekai sonzai shiteru imi wo shiritakunai?)** _Don't you want to know why you exist in the world?_

Usagi tries to make a violin, then Motoko interrupts her and she starts to chase him around while Ikuko did a facepalm. The scene switches with her talking with her friends at school, then with the sailor scouts at the arcade.

**(BakuBaku, Beating Heart!(Beatin Beatin!) BakiBaki, Burning Heart! (Come up y'all!))**

Usagi and Rei each held a frame with a scene from the chapter. The scene shifts with Chains appearing on Usagi's body, then switches with scenes with Usagi as Sailor Moon, with Ami and Makoto holding up the frames. The chains become visible and starts to bind the girl. Then Minako holds the scene with Usagi as Kiva.

**(Soko ni kakurete temo nani mo hajimanai!)** _Even if you hide there, nothing will begin._

Kiva starts to look at a stained-glass window before the scene changes with Usagi pulling the chains off her and glaring at the camera.

**(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono ashi de kowase!)**_ Use that leg to break down that closed door._

Usagi lets Kivat sink his teeth into her hand and thrusts him forward while saying "Henshin!" and puts him on the belt. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter used their respective attacks while the area spinned. Usagi completes her transformation and becomes Kiva.

**(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazoete tomaranaide)** _There are countless worries that cannot be seen._

Usagi grabs the Bloody Rose and looks at the camera.

**(Unmei no rule yabutteku!) **_Break the rule of fate!_

Kiva is on his throne with the arms monsters beside him. The scene shifts to Megumi for a short time. Then the camera goes to each of the arms monsters starting from Jiro, then Riki, and then Ramon.

**(Me ni mienai tsnagari shinjite ugoki dasou!)** _Believe in the connections that cannot be seen or move!_

Kiva pulls his fist back and destroys the window with a punch. The camera closes in on him, then he switches with Usagi, who glares at the destroyed window.

**(You got to change! Breakin' the chain!)**

**(Tobashiteke ashite e!) **_Fly to t__omorrow!_

**(Don't be afraid! The world is your stage! Go!)**

Kiva is shown on castle doran with his right foot in the air. The camera zooms out as he jumps down to do his rider kick. The camera revealed castle doran in all its glory, then Kiva kicked the camera and the title appeared.

**(BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! Kimi koso One and Only!)** _BakuBaku, Beatin' Heart! You're my One and Only!_

**Sailor Kiva**

* * *

As Usagi was walking home she saw a new building with a long line of people that said 'house of fortune'. She walked up to the old man in the alley to ask him what it was about.

"Oi, Oji-san, whats with that new building?" Usagi asked the elderly fortune teller. He chuckled at the young blond knowing that she meant no disrespect.

"It seems I have competition. They say that the beautiful fortune-teller of Juubangai owns that place." The old man said.

"Does she use the same thing you do or something darker?" Usagi said with some suspicion. The fortune teller shook his head.

"I don't know, but people do like new things." the old man looked down with some sadness, then Usagi held out her palm in front of him.

"Why don't you try telling my fortune?" The fortune-teller brought out a magnifying glass to look at Usagi's hand and afterwards looked at her with surprise.

"You will have a long life, but there will be many battles ahead. You will gain new friends as well as face powerful enemies. And more importantly, You will be forced to battle against someone form your past. But as for the present, there is a boy that sees you every day and likes you very much." Usagi could get the fighting part since she was Kiva and Sailor moon. But the last part was what intrigued her. there was only one person she actually knew in her past but prefer not to mention.

_"He doesn't mean 'him' does he? No, it can't be." _Usagi shook off her thoughts and continued straight home. But as she passed the house of fortune she began to feel bad vibes from the place. She would think about it later when she got home.

* * *

Inside the house of Fortune, a beautiful black-haired woman with pale skin and a purple dress was with Umino. Umino thought that if he had someone tell his fortune he would have a better chance at being with Usagi. The Fortune teller placed a bunch of cards in a circle with another card in the center. With a flick of her finger the cards flipped over revealing different pictures.

"Look into my eyes." Umino did as told. His head tilted and he became hypnotized, then the center card started to float.

"With the power of the devil, you can do whatever you desire" The card floated into Umino's shirt pocket. As he was still hypnotized, the fortune teller chuckled evilly.

"Soon I will have all the energy I need." She said with an evil smirk.

* * *

As Usagi was still walking home, she stopped when she was in front of the arcade. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Usagi-chan." Usagi turned to see a blond-haired man in a blue suit and a red under shirt.

"Hey, Motoki-san." She said while giving a two finger salute. Motoki laughed at the gesture.

"Did you come here to play the new Sailor V game?" Usagi nodded. Motoki tilted his head and saw a black cat behind Usagi.

"Hey its that cat again." Usagi looked behind her and saw Luna.

"Oh, thats just my cat Luna, do you know her?" Motoki nodded.

"Yeah, I always see her around the place. I didn't know that she was your pet." Luna cringed when she heard the word. She really didn't like being called anyone's pet.

"I'll meet you inside, Usagi-chan." Motoki said as he went inside the arcade. When he was inside Luna began to talk.

"Why aren't you home yet?" Luna asked with disdain. Usagi shrugged.

"I wanted to take a break. I kind of deserve it after all the fighting I've been doing lately." Luna couldn't argue with her logic. Being a sailor scout and Kiva was a bit straining to Usagi, especially since she had to fight two kinds of monsters. Luna shook her head before looking at Usagi.

"Just don't take too long, remember that you have a mission." Usagi smiled at her and headed into the arcade.

When she was inside she was playing the new Sailor V video game. She was doing a good job until she got killed. Usagi slammed her fist down on the arcade game in frustration before Motoki came along and took her place. He put a hundred yen in the slot and started playing.

_"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He does work here so he must have spent some time playing this game._" Usagi thought as she saw Motoki play through the game like he was a pro. Usagi heard a slight tapping sound and turned to see Luna tapping at the glass with her paw, signaling that her time was up.

"Sorry Motoki-san, but Luna wants me to head home with her. I'll see you later." Usagi said. Motoki nods at her and continues playing while Usagi leaves the arcade. But as she was starting to leave she began to think about the old mans prediction. She thought that maybe the prediction might be wrong and decided to head back to the alley where the old man was, only to see that he had disappeared.

_"Huh, did he suddenly move away or something."_ Usagi said while looking for a trace of the fortune teller. Finally she decided to give up and head home. But as she was walking back she bumped into someone that she hoped she wouldn't see again.

"You really need to stop bumping into people, odango atama!" It was the same guy Usagi and Megumi met while heading to the cafe, and he was just as annoying as ever.

"Hey, I didn't know where I was going!" Usagi said angrily.

"I can see that, odango atama. Did you lose your sense of direction or is that just you?" That part made Usagi furious, but fortunately she breathed a heavy sigh and decided to walk past him.

"You know what? I'm just going to ignore you and go home." Usagi hissed while she continued walking.

"See you later, odango atama." the guy said while he started walking. Usagi kept ignoring him while they went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day, Usagi was leaning on her desk while she was talking to Naru.

"So, do you have any plans for after school, Usagi-chan?" Naru asked Usagi. Then Umino walked in wearing clothing that no student should wear in school.

"I believe she was going to go on a date with me Naru-chan, although you're welcome to join us." Umino said in a cocky tone. Usagi stood up from her chair to face him.

"For the last time Umino, the answer is NO!" Usagi said before leaving the classroom with Naru to head to lunch. Umino had a disappointed look on his face before it changed to an evil smirk. After lunch they saw Umino with a piece of bread in his mouth while Ms. Haruna was lecturing him.

"Umino-san, I will not allow eating in the hallway!" The teacher then noticed the girls behind her and turned to them. "I hope you two are not following this boy's example." They shook their heads in response.

"Then go inside right noEEK!" Umino flipped her skirt up while she was still talking to the two girls. She turned to him angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU! DETENTION TODAY!" the teacher yelled out. Umino just shrugged it off and left while Usagi and Naru were left confused.

"What's up with Umino?" Naru asked Usagi.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Usagi assured Naru.

It was class time again and Umino was reading a comic book and laughing loudly, which was interrupting the class. Ms. Haruna turned to him went to confiscate his comic.

"Umino-san, I will not have my class being inte-" She couldn't complete that sentence as a student tripped her. It was another boy who was thought to be a grade a student now no better then Umino.

"A teacher should walk quietly while in a classrom" the boy said mockingly. Before she could respond, Megumi stood up out of her chair.

"Oi, leave her alone!" She exclaimed. The boy faced her while laughing.

"And what exactly are you gonna do-" He was interrupted as Megumi brought a fist to his face and sent him to the floor close to Ms. Haruna. Then Megumi took Umino's comic from him and slapped him on the back of his head with it before looking around the classroom with a deadly glare.

"Anyone else want to bully Ms. Haruna?" everyone went back to work while Haruna, Naru and Usagi had looks of complete shock.

"Wow, I didn't know Megumi-chan was so brave." Naru whispered behind Usagi's ear. Then Usagi began to think about the events of last week and how she treated Kiva like she was an enemy.

_"You have no idea." _Usagi said in her head.

* * *

Finally school was over and Naru was talking with Usagi outside of the campus.

"So you think it has something to do with the house of fortune?" Naru asked. Usagi nodded.

"That's right. While I was passing by the place I felt something dark, so that has to be it." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the sound of glass being shattered and saw Umino and a few other boys throwing rocks at a window. Usagi and Naru ran to stop them.

"Oi, what do you guys think you're doing?" Instead of answering her, Umino grabbed Usagi and brought her close to his face like he was about to kiss her.

"Wanna kiss?" Umino puckered his lips and tried to kiss Usagi. but instead of getting a kiss...

SMACK!

He got a hard slap to the face from the blond Senshi slash Rider.

"Do you really think I would ever go out with someone like you, especially with the way you're acting now?" Umino still kept his grin while holding the red part of his face and then started chuckling.

"Whats the matter Usagi, don't you like bad boys?" Umino said while Usagi glared at him.

"No, I would never date a troublemaker like you!" Usagi said before walking away from the boys with Naru following her. And while they were leaving the fortune teller was nearby looking at the boys with a evil smirk on her face.

"Soon I will have enough energy to please Lord Jadeite."

While this was all happening, Kivat and Luna were on a tree branch spying on her and looked at each other before Luna leaped off the branch and Kivat flew off somewhere.

* * *

In a dark place, Jadeite once again carried a ball of human life energy in his hand.

"Ah, the rebellious energy of the young." Jadeite said before he started laughing evilly.

* * *

It was now night time and Usagi was right near the 'House of Fortune' with Kivat and Luna right next to her.

"That's the place." She said to the two animal companions.

**"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go in and kick that youma's butt!" **Usagi nodded and walked to the front door before Luna said something.

"Wait! Don't you think we should form a plan before just going in?" Luna reasoned with the girl.

"Sorry Luna, but I have my own plan." Usagi said before exclaiming the phrase "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" and transforming into Sailor moon. Kivat, like before, was laughing at the transformation.

**"You still look ridiculous!" **Kivat said while still laughing. Usagi glared at him.

"Nobody asked you!" she exclaimed before heading inside. Within the building the evil fortune teller was surrounded by her mind controlled slaves which comprised of mostly boys, including Umino. She was giving a speech to her slaves until Sailor Moon kicked the door open and glared at her.

"Stop this at once!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"And who are you to order me?" the fortune teller asked this foolish girl who is in her way.

"Born from the dark and the light, I am Sailor Moon! Breaking the chains of destiny!" Sailor Moon exclaimed while doing Kiva's signature fighting pose. The evil fortune teller gave her a questioning look.

"Sailor Moon? No matter, you will not stop me!" She began to throw her deck of cards at Sailor moon, which became razor-sharp. Sailor Moon dodged to the side before she threw another one at Usagi's head, which she caught between her index and middle finger. Sailor Moon threw it back at her which slashed her right cheek and hit the wall behind her. The fortune teller was left shocked and angered before revealing her true self. She looked more like the mythical creature, Medusa, with monstrous looking black hair, dark green skin, and completely yellow eyes with black slits.

"KILL HER!" she ordered her slaves, who started to have green skin and glowing yellow eyes similar to their master.

As they began to attack her, Sailor Moon ran right through them while also dodging their attacks so that she could give her a flying kick to the face, which she unfortunately dodged. Just when the monster was about to retaliate, a rose flew in and sliced her other cheek and left the slaves frozen solid. It was Tuxedo Kamen, who was leaning on the door with a smirk on his face.

"You never cease to impress me, Sailor Moon. I truly hope you will keep this up during future battles." Tuxedo Kamen said before walking away from the scene. Sailor Moon looked confused but quickly shook it off and gave the youma a glare.

"Oi, want me to tell you your fortune?" Sailor Moon said in a mocking tone as she took off her right glove revealing the pink nail polish that came with the transformation._**(AN: I somehow felt I had to put that in there.)**_Kivat, knowing what that meant flew to Usagi's side so she could grab him from the air and bite her hand.

**"GABU!" **Tribal markings once again appeared on Usagi's face along with the belt on her waist as she thrust Kivat forward while saying "Henshin!" hooking him onto the belt and once again transforming into Kiva. The youma looked at the rider in shock and horror.

"Your fortune is DEATH!" Kiva grabbed the red fuestle so that she could do her finishing move and put it in Kivat's mouth.

**"WAKE UP!"**

Kiva brung her right foot forward as the chains broke revealing the winged blood-red leg and leapt at the youma and yelled her finishing move.

"DARKNESS MOON BREAK!"

The flying kick attack hit the youma square in the chest while Kiva landed crouched down on the floor with her back turned to the monster as it turned to dust like the other youma. Kiva looked at the remains of the youma before leaving the place without a single word. The cards the youma used to control the boys faded away, bringing the boys back to their senses and not remembering a single thing they've done.

* * *

Back to Jadeite, the ball of energy in his hand had disappeared once again, leaving him annoyed.

"Bam, you have failed me." Although another youma was destroyed, this wouldn't be the last we'd see of Jadeite

* * *

It was a new day, but when Umino heard about the things he did from Naru he was filled with misery. Then he walked into Usagi, who was in a better mood then yesterday.

"Good morning, Umino-san!" Usagi said happily. Umino jumped at her mood.

"U_Usagi-san, a-about yesterday." Umino stuttered while Usagi laughed.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't yourself." Umino smiled.

"Now, shall we get to class?" Usagi asked politely. Umino nodded and they started to walk along with Naru to school together.

Little did they know there was a someone looking at the blond from the top of a nearby building. He wore a black hooded cloak that hid his face in shadow and wore a leather glove on his right hand and with him was what looked like a flying saucer with small yellow eyes and and fangs on the front and a spinning disk on the back. The hooded man smiled.

"You've really grown haven't you, Nee-chan?" The saucer-like monster flew next to him.

**"...?" **It spoke in a language only few people can understand. The hooded man looked to the creature.

"We will meet face to face soon enough. Until then I will leave her alone, for now. Ikuze, Sagark." The hooded man slowly walked away from the scene with the being called Sagark following him as the scene became consumed by chains.

* * *

_**On the next Sailor Kiva:**_

_**Jadeite: Welcome to Midnight romance with your host, J-Dite.**_

_**Umino: There's been this new sleeping sickness going around.**_

_**?: I've been waiting for you, Usagi-chan.**_

_**Usagi: Love letters shouldn't be for just anyone to read!**_

_**Next time: Chapter 4: Deception Radio**_

_**WAKE UP! Break the chains of destiny!**_

* * *

**I must apologize. I planned on releasing this sooner but I got distracted. I also stood up late at 2:00 in the morning to watch the first episode of Sailor Moon Crystal, which was AWESOME! I'm sure I wasn't the only one that did that but I just wanted to say it to you guys. And I know what I said about Megumi not being there for a few chapters but I decided to forget that.**

**Before I leave I got a small announcement for you guys. I just opened up my first forum on the Kamen Rider section. I made a discussion board for Sailor Kiva so that you can express your thoughts and opinions on it and I will be there to discuss whatever you want about the story. That's all for now, later.**


End file.
